Return To Cephiro
by xMidnightxTrancex
Summary: Clef reaches the young girls and asks for their help one more time. The creator ( Also known as Mokona) brought the young girls back to Cephiro which is know named RayEarth, thanks to Hikaru for renaming it, to save the world from a new evil terrorizing t
1. The Adventure begins

Title: Return To Cephiro  
  
Summary: Clef reaches the young girls and asks for their help one more time. The creator ( Also known as Mokona) brought the young girls back to Cephiro which is know named RayEarth, thanks to Hikaru for renaming it, to save the world from a new evil terrorizing the world.  
  
This story follows the manga. I have only read the manga up to MKR 2 volume 3 (and I'm pretty sure this is the last one, then again I am not 100% sure) and haven't seen the anime. I'm saving up money so I can get it. Sorry all of you who like the anime version of MKR. Um..I'm also sorry if you didn't like the idea of me changing the name of Cephiro to Rayearth! I am so sorry! At the end of Rayearth 2 book 3 I asks to rename it so I did and I thought Rayearth was an appropriate name for it. When they talk about Cephiro it's the old Cephiro and when they speak of RayEarth is when they are speaking of present time Cephiro. I hope that doesn't confuse you if it does I'll change it back to Cephiro! ^__^ Well let's get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR, the ladies of CLAMP do! Please don't sue me I don't have much money!! Though I do own the baddies of the story! I'm borrowing everyone else for my story.  
  
~~ "Help! RayEarth is in Danger! We need you magic knights! Go to the Tokyo tower once more!" Images of RayEarth, worse than the time when Cephiro had no pillar and was falling apart and where the sky was dark and empty, the castle seemed dark and empty, was flashing by in Hikaru's dream.  
  
Hikaru immediately woke up drenched in sweat. She was tangled up in her covers from moving around and twisting in her sleep. "Could RayEarth really be in danger? Or was it all a nightmare. It can't be. I fixed Cephiro. It can't be!" She thought about it for a second, got up and left the house very quietly so her brothers don't notice her leaving the house. After running all the way to the Tokyo Tower non-stop she was out of breath.  
  
"Leave it to Hikaru to always be on time!" The blue haired girl explained. Hikaru smiled a bit then just stared blankly for a while. "Did you guys have a weird dream about RayEarth being endangered? You guys are all here so I'm assuming you did." Hikaru asked. "Yeah, I wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was true so I came here. But with all the things that have happened to us, it's really hard not to believe." Fuu said. "Yeah, do you really think we are going back to Cephiro, now known as Rayearth, once more?" Umi asked. "I don't know what to say--"  
  
At that the Tokyo tower floor gave out and the three girls came flying through the air. "Whoa! Rayearth really isn't the same! Something must be terribly wrong." Hikaru thought to herself. Instead of the fish with wings catching them, an unexpected animal caught them. "These are one of Ascots friends! He must be alright!" Umi jumped excitedly.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu knew that Ascot had a crush on Umi; they noticed the very same day they had come back to Cephiro before it was known as RayEarth. No one said anything about it because Umi seemed to ignore the love he had for her because she is blind to see it. Even when he asked her if she was seeing anybody.  
  
Fuu and Ferio have been inseparable since that day. Ferio gave her a beautiful necklace; it had a green emerald covered in Cephirian gold that seemed as a choker with gold strands hanging down to her neck. She has never removed it, not once.  
  
Hikaru and Lantis have gotten more close to each other. That day as Eagle was recovering (I am so sorry for all you Eagle fans! I just have no idea how to get his character down pact. I have enough trouble trying to get the other characteristics right! I mean who doesn't love Eagle, just think of it this way more, more Eagle for yourselves!!)  
  
Hikaru asked Lantis if he would take a walk with her in the gardens. They took a long walk in the gardens and just talked and caught on with things. Ever since those incidents happened with the pillar of Cephiro being lost and him wanting to destroy the magic knights and the pillar system all because of the problem he had with Zagato, his older brother. They just started talking to each other, you know getting intimate, getting to know the real them instead of their places in RayEarth.  
  
"What's up, Clef?" Hikaru asked worriedly. "Is everyone ok?" "I'm fine, but RayEarth isn't. RayEarth is under attack by an evil that not even I can defeat. That is why I asked the creator to summon you here in RayEarth to fight for it once more. This evil isn't the first time it strikes. His name is Kurou, a powerful sorcerer from the world Porsche who came and almost destroyed Cephiro until the 3 Magic Knights from another world came and imprisoned him in the depths of Cephiro know known as RayEarth. He is now back for revenge and I fear for RayEarth's sake. Will you help us one more time Magic knights from another world?" Clef asked them. Ascot had a worried expression on his face and couldn't bear looking at Umi. He had felt so bad of having to ask them for their help in their world once more.  
  
"Well, RayEarth is like my new home! I can't let my family down. I don't even have to think twice about it. Of course I'd fight for RayEarth!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I'm with Hikaru, this is my home and therefore I fight for RayEarth!" Fuu said. "Yeah, I love everyone here and this is the place I feel comfortable here and I'll fight for it forever!" Umi said as she placed her hand on both of their shoulders and smiled.  
  
Clef smiled and lifted his magic staff and the girls soon were covered with magic, Hikaru with her fire magic, Fuu with her wind magic, and Umi with her water magic. Soon they were covered in their armor with their swords in hand. They smiled in admiration welcoming back their armor and swords. "Magic Knights!" Very familiar voices filled their ears. "Hi Selece!" "Hello Windom" "Hey Lexus!" (One question, in the anime Hikaru's mashin is called Lexus right? I want to clear this big confusion in my head.hehe.^__^ ;;)  
  
All three Magic Knights said in unison according to their mashin gods. "We wish for you to done us once more as we fight for RayEarth side by side once more!" At that each of them flew around and flew right into their hearts. "We should be hurrying to the castle, the others might want to see you all again." All three nodded and followed Clef and Ascot back to the castle. Everyone in the castle jumped up with glee to see them all back again.  
  
"Oh, I am so happy to see all of you again!" Caldina jumped up and hugged them all. Umi gasped at what she had just seen. "Caldina! Why the ring on your finger? In our world, that means you found love and have been asked to be together forever in the name of love!" "Yeah! Lantis told us all about your love customs thanks to Hikaru! So yes, this does mean that I love someone." "So who's the lucky guy?" Fuu asked. "Lafarga." At that she walked towards him and kissed him briefly on the lips. All 3 knights were left shocked and opened mouth. "That was unexpected.. But cool!" Hikaru jumped up congratulating them both.  
  
Soon then a dark figure stepped into the room. Hikaru wondered if it could be him and it was. Hikaru ran to him and jumped on him and hugged him. This startled Lantis. He found no words to express the warmness he felt inside. No one has ever said hi to him so warmly like Hikaru. It's for sure he felt something for her but he denied it many times. He felt a hole in his heart with out her. Hiya Lantis! I'm so glad to see you up and about! How's Eagle?"  
  
Lantis froze. There were two things that made him feel down. The fact that telling Hikaru Eagle was still in the comma and that it pained him inside that she brought him up when he knows he loves her but denies it at times. The day he asked her who would she marry and that answer that will stay in his memory forever, You..and Eagle, pained him to this very day.  
  
Clef saw him not speaking so he decided to tell them himself. "He's still in a comma, Hikaru." Hikaru's smile had been wiped off her face. "Oh, I see.." Umi didn't like the awkward silence so spoke out to Ascot who was half-way across the room practically hiding from Umi. "HEY ASCOT!!! WHY ARE YOU ALL RED? COME ON OUT AND TALK WITH US! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Umi sort of yelled so that Ascot could hear her from the other side of the room. This made him redder than Hikaru's fire magic. Ascot walked over towards everybody and smiled a weak smile. "What's wrong? You look redder than Hikaru's fire magic!" Ascot just blushed even harder not wanting to explain why. "its... just that ...that... um..." Caldina interrupted him. "Aw. Love is in the air, you can feel it in the everywhere!!!!" The dancing woman from Chizeta sang.  
  
Just then Ferio came in and Fuu smiled but Ferio had an announcement. "The Fountain of Eterna is gone! He striked again! He blew it up!" "No! Not Umi's weirdo fountain of Eterna!!!" Hikaru said in shock. "Ahem! It is the LEGENDARY fountain of Eterna, not weirdo!" the lavender haired mage exclaimed. "Uh.hehe..ooopsies!" Umi blushed and everyone seemed to have laughed but Clef. "You know I was serious right?" Clef said. Everyone stared blankly and an "oohh" escaped Umi's lips. Fuu ran to Ferio and hugged him deeply. "I've missed you!" Ferio whispered in her ears.  
  
" Its time for you all to go! Save RayEarth for Everyone's sake! Kurou is a very powerful man. He is a sorcerer like no other and he's after you! Especially you Umi.." Clef's words faded towards the end. "Me? Why me?" Umi asked worriedly. "You, Umi, are the cause for his revenge, you defeated him! He's after you! All of you! He is a very tricky man! You must stop him!" At that the magic knights said their loving farewells to everybody each and everyone of them before setting out to the forest of Silence.  
  
As they got in the Forest of Silence, Ferio told them to stay together and not wander far off. Of course this went through one ear and out the other for Umi, it just may be better to talk to the wall in this case. Umi had wandered off deep into the Forest of Silence. Umi got scared and worried but didn't show the expression on her face. "Hikaru? Fuu? Where are you? (Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) Is that you?" She heard a rustling sound in the bushes. She willed her sword out of the ovum gem and something popped out of the bushes with a sword resembling that of Ferios' but with fire surrounding it.  
  
~Aha! So I've found you! Now you will pay back with what you did to me!! Meet Moero, Umi!! Mwuhahahahahahaha!~ Kurou thought in his mind as his evil plot begins to unfold.  
  
That's it for chappie one! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I will accept criticisms only if they help make a better story not just to criticize the living shit out of me! This is my first MKR story and I hope it's good! Who should I pair Umi up with? I have no idea! Tell me! Can anyone help me come up with some fluff? I'm new to this romantic adventurous stuff. I'm used to writing humor fics. Well review!!! Plz review!! Email me for any questions!! Byez! Review!  
  
Just click that button right there!!  
  
| | | | | | | | | V 


	2. The New Body Guard

Title: Return to Cephiro  
  
Summary: Clef reaches the young girls and asks for their help one more time. The creator ( Also known as Mokona) brought the young girls back to Cephiro which is know named RayEarth, thanks to Hikaru for renaming it, to save the world from a new evil terrorizing the world.  
  
This story follows the manga. I have only read the manga up to MKR 2 volume 3 (and I'm pretty sure this is the last one, then again I am not 100% sure) and haven't seen the anime. I'm saving up money so I can get it. Sorry all of you who like the anime version of MKR. Um..I'm also sorry if you didn't like the idea of me changing the name of Cephiro to Rayearth! I am so sorry! At the end of Rayearth 2 book 3 I asks to rename it so I did and I thought Rayearth was an appropriate name for it. When they talk about Cephiro it's the old Cephiro and when they speak of RayEarth is when they are speaking of present time Cephiro. I hope that doesn't confuse you if it does I'll change it back to Cephiro! ^__^ Well let's get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR, the ladies of CLAMP do! Please don't sue me I don't have much money!! Though I do own the baddies of the story! I'm borrowing everyone else for my story.  
  
As they got in the Forest of Silence, Ferio told them to stay together and not wander far off. Of course this went through one ear and out the other for Umi, it just may be better to talk to the wall in this case. Umi had wandered off deep into the Forest of Silence. Umi got scared and worried but didn't show the expression on her face. "Hikaru? Fuu? Where are you? (Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) Is that you?" She heard a rustling sound in the bushes. She willed her sword out of the ovum gem and something popped out of the bushes with a sword resembling that of Ferios' but with fire surrounding it.  
  
~Aha! So I've found you! Now you will pay back with what you did to me!! Meet Moero, Umi!! Mwuhahahahahahaha! ~ Kurou thought in his mind as his evil plot begins to unfold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||------( -.- )-------||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?" Umi said as she pointed her rapier- like sword right at his neck. "Tsk, Tsk! Pretty girls like you shouldn't carry a sword like this at broad daylight." The figure behind the bushes said. "Oh, you shouldn't be talking either; you've got a sword, also. Hehe, you're messing with the wrong girl. Now, if you don't want your butt kicked by this pretty girl, you better tell me who you are!" Umi yelled at him as she got closer to him with her sword 2 or 3 inches away from his face. "My name's Moero, the fire swordsman. You shouldn't be waving that sword around like that. You could poke someone's eye out!"  
  
At that Moero, swung his gigantic sword separating Umi's sword from her hand and knocking her to the ground. Umi began to get up slowly, but then fell back to the floor when Moero kicked her side. "Aw, come on, I thought you were tougher than that! You were a complete waste of my time! I need to find Kurou and you're no challenge to me at all. How am I supposed to get stronger this way?" Moero sighed and turned around. "Sorry to bother ya miss. Stay beautiful." Moero began to walk away.  
  
"Kurou? Can he really be looking for him?" Umi thought as she grasped her side. She crawled to where he was, unnoticed and tripped him over. As he fell Umi sat on his stomach. "Did you say Kurou?" Umi asked as she grabbed her sword that layed on the ground next to them. She put it at his throat without piercing him or touching, but one movement of his neck could cost him his life. "Whoa, whoa Lady! Calm down, I didn't know you wanted me that much! You know, you look very beautiful from this angle." Moero responded.  
  
"Look, I hate to be rough and all, but just quit the sweet talking and tell me, did you say Kurou? I'm looking for him, to beat him up and save Rayearth! Tell me what you know!!" Umi told him harshly. "Alright lady, I did say Kurou. I'm after him, too. He killed my family! I want all revenge possible! All I know is that he lives in the dark side of Rayearth where only evil lurks." Umi stared at him for a sec. ~ He could be a good body guard just like Ferio was but at least until we get to where ever this Kurou character is. Wait a sec; ya know he isn't that ugly, he's kind of cute! ~ Moero had red hair spiked up with a red bandana and some hairs hanging loosely in his face. He wore a black version of Ferio's shirt but didn't have sleeves at all. They seemed to have been ripped off. His eyes were crimson and his face was just, how can I put this.. perfect.  
  
"You know, come to think of it, you look strong and handsome! Maybe you could escort me and 2 other friends of mine to where he lives. You know, with those muscles," Umi began to lightly pass her fingers through his hair and touched his arm as she removed the grip of her sword from his neck. "You could help us get out of here, while we show you the way out of here since you seem lost. How about it Mister Hot- Shot?" Umi asked him.  
  
"Wonderful! Moero is doing his part! Soon he will lead them all into my trap leaving the water princess to me! Now you will all pay!! Mwuhahahahaha!" Evil laughter could be heard in a dark room where on a wall lay a huge mirror showing Umi and Moero having their little conversation.  
  
"You know what? You drive a hard bargain but sure why not! Now.can you get off of me, you're hurting me!" Moero exclaimed. "Oh hehe, sorry." Umi blushed and got off of him and began looking around making Moero confused. "May I ask what are you doing?" "Oh hehe, looking for my friends.. I seem to have lost them." Umi sweat dropped and Moero just tripped.  
  
After a few minutes of searching they finally met up. "Get away from her slime ball!" Of course, it wasn't a happy reunion. "Hikaru, don't fret, he's a friend and our new bodyguard!" Umi said excitedly. "Oh, just like Ferio was!" Fuu said remembering the old days in Cephiro. "Yup! Except that he's also looking for Kurou and he knows where he is and is escorting us there! See, Fuu, I used your technique!" Umi smiled. "Technique?" Fuu said all confused but left it at that. "I never really introduced myself, I'm Umi Ryuuzaki." "I'm Fuu Houiji." "And I'm Hikaru Shidou!!!" They all introduced themselves to Moero. "I'm Moero, the flaming swordsman. (Hehe! That sounds like Yu- Gi- Oh!!!!) at your service, ladies!" Moero winked at them and bowed.  
  
"Wowie! He's got manners!" Hikaru jumped excitedly. "That's not how he introduced himself to me, humph!" Umi growled but put it aside.  
  
~Goodness, they all seem so innocent! Well, except that blue headed annoying little girl. She seems to be more mischievous then the other 2. But why would Kurou want to kill all three of them? ~ Moero thought to himself. ~He's always talking on how he wants to kill the blue headed one the most, but she is so beautiful and irresistible, why would he want to kill her? She looks harmless. Just look at that bright smile and those crystal blue eyes--- Wait a sec!! Slap out of it!! You are evil!! Slap out of it!!!!!!!!!!!~ Moero was mentally slapping himself when he heard a voice call out in his head.  
  
~Moero, Kill the other two as you come here without the blue haired one noticing it was you and let her gain confidence in you. I want her all to myself ya heard? ~ Kurou told Moero in his mind. ~ But why sir? They are just girls and they are too innocent. ~ Moero asked him back. ~ With them in the way Rayearth will be impossible to steal from Prince Ferio! That is why I want the Magic Knights destroyed!!~ Kurou told Moero in a maniacally evil way.  
  
~So, they are the magic knights, huh? This is going to be fun! ~ Moero thought to himself.  
  
"Come back here Mokona! I swear I'm going to make smores out of you! First, I'm going to smush you on to a stick with chocolate, roast you over an open fire than smush you in between to graham crackers and eat you up!! And do you know what I'm going to say after I eat you? 'Mmmmm.. You taste just like marshmallows!!!'" Umi began chasing after Mokona with a mallet in her hands. "Umi! All he did was kiss you! He didn't mean you any harm!" Hikaru screamed to Umi who is suddenly chasing Mokona around with a mallet. All three of them, Hikaru, Fuu, and Moero sweat dropped.  
  
~ On second thought this might be harder than I thought... ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there's chappie 2 for yaz!! I'm sorry if it's too short I promise the next one will be longer!!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wonder what Mokona really is made of? Too bad, the world may never know... (Hehe tootsie roll pop commercial.hehe.ok.I'm an idiot.) Plz review!!! Thankies Byez!!!!  
  
Oh yeah! These are the couples: F/F, L/H, C/U but then you never know what might happen with Moero, but for sure it's a C/U!! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Thanks Sess, and A n g e l W 1 n g for reviewing!!!!!!! 


End file.
